All Things Forgotten
by pinkitten
Summary: Manny's life is turned upside down when she can't remember who she is. Possible JimmyManny or CraigManny, you tell me!
1. To The Place I Want To Be

I own no characters other than those my mind creates.

I strongly encourage you to review, if you dislike something I have done, or want to make a suggestion.

And please tell me who you would rather see together, Manny and Craig or Manny and Jimmy.

Manny's Point of View

Life had been good to Manuella Santos. She was at the top of the fashion world in the United States, she had just been asked to do a photo shoot for the Victoria Secret Summer Issue, and she had a handsome 7 year old son. _So why am I so unhappy? _She asked her self as she sat on her private jet, watching the stormy clouds outside the window drift by. _I have everything I could ever want_. Manny sighed. Who was she kidding? Her life was a mess. Behind the beauty and fame and money there was a 22 year old woman, who wanted to be a regular person again, a woman someone could love. She wanted to be a good mother, have a relationship, and be a superstar. Was it so wrong to want it all? Wanting to rid herself of those depressing thoughts, Manny tried to concentrate on the week ahead of her. When Manny had received the invitation to the 5 year reunion ball at her old high school, Degrassi Community High, she had been shocked. She couldn't believe it had been 5 years since she had left Canada to pursue her career in America. She had immediately cancelled all of her plans for the week of the reunion and called to RSVP. She was thrilled that she was going to get to see all of her old friends again. She even wanted to see those who she was sure didn't want to see her, to show them who she had become and to prove to them that she was not the slut everyone thought she was. There was only one thing Manny was worried about. Of course, it was Craig. She hadn't seen him since graduation, and she hadn't expected to see him again so soon. When she had told him that she wanted an abortion, they stopped talking, and they hadn't talked since. It had just so happened that she never did have the abortion. She wanted to tell him, she did, but he was free, and she didn't want to ruin that for him, so she hid her pregnancy from everyone but her close family. So with that dilemma, Manny had decided she couldn't go. However, when Emma, called out of the blue to ask why Manny had called Liberty to say she couldn't go to the reunion, Manny re-thought her decision and in the end decided to go. Nobody needed to know that Damien was Craig's son. Now Manny was on her way to Toronto, to confront her past head on. Manny had to say, she was excited, and since she had sent Damien to stay with his Grandparents for the week while she was in Florida, she couldn't wait to land and hold her baby in her arms once again. Manny was shaken out of her daydream by a sudden shudder of the plane. "What's going on?" she asked the pilot, who was frantically pushing buttons on the control panel. "Nothing miss, just a little mishap that's all" he replied, but a second later the plane started spinning out of control. Scared, Manny took out her cell phone and dialed her parent's home number. At the second ring, Manny's mother picked up the phone. "Mom!" she yelled frantically, "tell Craig about Damien, and make sure Dam…" but Manny didn't get to finish her sentence, for she was thrust forward. Her head hit the control panel, leaving her unconscious.


	2. A Life In Your Hands

I own no characters other than those my mind creates.

I strongly encourage you to review, if you dislike something I have done, or want to make a suggestion.

And please tell me who you would rather see together, Manny and Craig or Manny and Jimmy.

Jimmy's Point of View

It had been a long night for Jimmy Brookes. He had saved two code blues, delivered four children

through C-section and had a fight with his girlfriend Hazel. He was exhausted and all he could think

about was the soft bed he so desperately wanted to climb into. His shift was over, and he wanted to

go home. As Jimmy walked down the corridor towards the exit, he heard shouting. "What

happened?" a voice yelled. Jimmy recognized the voice as Doctor Warden, this troubled Jimmy, for

in the year he had worked at the hospital with Dr. Warden, he had come to know the doctor as a

calm, sensible man. He sprinted down the hall to see a man, bruised and bloody holding the limp

body of a young woman who was also covered in blood, frantically yelling at the Doctor who was

demanding to know what happened. Turning around, Jimmy ran back up the hall and grabbed a

stretcher and yelled for a nurse to come quickly and bring a wheelchair. He dashed to the man and

gently took the woman from his arms. Aside from the blood and deep cuts on her body, Jimmy

couldn't help but notice that the woman was quite beautiful. Forcing himself to concentrate he laid

the woman on the stretcher and told the nurse, who had finally shown up, to get the woman to the

O.R and prep her for immediate surgery. The nurse nodded and pushed the stretched into the

elevator. With that taken care of, Jimmy turned to the man and Doctor. "Ok, listen, I need to get a

lot of information in a short period of time. So why don't you sit down in the wheelchair and you can

tell me what happened on the way upstairs," the man nodded and sat down. "We…we were in her

private jet, I was filling in for her regular pilot, because he got sick due to the cold weather. We were

headed to the Toronto airport, but about halfway through the flight I…I noticed that the hail storm

outside had slightly punctured the wing, but I didn't want the little Miss to panic because she was

already upset about something, so I radioed the airport and asked where the safest and closest place

to land was. They told me, about 30 miles south of Toronto, there was a small town that had a big

enough field that we could land. We were ok, until we hit some turbulence that sent our plane down.

I don't know how long we where unconscious or if she woke up at all, but when I awoke I walked

to the nearest road and when somebody stopped , I told them we needed to get her to a hospital.

They immediately brought us here. I told them I was alright getting her inside myself, so they left."

The man took a deep breath and put his hand to his head. "Please, she has to be ok. I couldn't live

with myself if something happened to that precious young lady. She has so much going for her. She

has a great career and a son and she was heading home to her family." Jimmy winced, it was always

that much harder when he had to tell the family. "Once the elevator reached the floor he needed to

get off on, he looked down at the man. "I promise I'll do everything I can" then he pulled doctor

Warden to the side "Get what you can about her family out of him" he whispered, "If anything

happens they should know". With that he walked out of the elevator, hoping he could save one more

life that night.

Manny's Point of View

_What's going on?_ Manny thought as she tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. The darkness

surrounded her, and the eerie silence scared her. _Why can't I seem to wake up_ she panicked as she

fought to move any part of her body, but everything was numb, cold and numb. _Did I die_ she

wondered as she tried to recall what happened before she fell into this darkness, but the memories

eluded her grasp. She knew that the answers were there, but she couldn't seem to bring them to the

surface. Frustrated, she tried to call out. But again, nothing happened. Just as she was about to give

up and slip quietly back into the darkness, she felt a faint tickle in her head, as though her brain was

trying to process something, and slowly as she concentrated, she began to hear. At first it was just a

rhythmic beeping sound. It sounded creepy and soothing at the same time. Almost as if to say,

"You're alive, but just barely". After what seemed like an eternity, more noises were added to the

mix, the sound of voices. More than one voice, but she couldn't tell where one began and the other

ended. Deciding she needed a break, she let the soothing beeping and soft gentle voices lull her into

a much needed and appreciated slumber.

Remember to Review!


End file.
